Naruto and Sasuke blast into the past
by fahadali789gem
Summary: Both Naruto and Sasuke are sent to the past with even more power by the Sage of Six paths. To change parts of the past and stop the biggest threat to mankind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N Warning don't read this if you do not like overpowered characters

The Prologue

Sakura had just managed to catch up with Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke were almost on the verge of dying fighting each other.

Naruto had talked sense into Sasuke and finally become friends with him again.

The Tailed Beasts all arrived near the now destroyed battleground and formed a circle around them.

"Finally everything is over" exclaimed Naruto who was standing with his arm around Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke's around Naruto's.

Suddenly out of nowhere a portal opened up ,just a few feet ahead of them.

"Naruto, Sasuke" screamed Sakura as a portal opened up it was sucking in both Sasuke and Naruto .

"No" Sakura cried tears started dripping from her eyes. "Sasuke" screamed Sakura again.

But it was too late.

Naruto could only see darkness around him.

"Sasuke you there" asked Naruto. His hand felt numb he couldn't feel Sasuke's body.

"Yeah. But what is this place." asked Sasuke.

A faint bluish light appeared on the other end. It felt like it was moving towards them or it was them moving towards it.

Sasuke look over there said Naruto.

"I know "said Sasuke.

The light closed in on them an outline of a man could be seen. He came closer and closer.

"Super Gramps" exclaimed Naruto.

"Hagoromo" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Why are you here what's going on " asked Sasuke and Naruto almost in unison.

Patience Indra and Ashura. I will explain everything said the Sage.

Your fight was truly spectacular so much power was involved, the tremendous destruction it caused.

Sasuke cut in and said "the fight's over".

The Sage said let me explain Indra, "the tremendous destruction it caused has grabbed the attention of my mom Kaguya's ancestors. They did not involve themselves with this world because it was beneath their concern but now they feel you are a threat to them and will destroy you both along with this world.

That's why I had to intervene."

"You shouldn't worry Gramps we will kick their ass just like Kaguya's" said Naruto.

"Naruto it's okay to be confident in your abilities but they are way too strong for both of you. Even my mother would be a mere Genin compared to them who would be like the five Kage.

That's why I have teleported you both here" said the Sage.

"What will we accomplish hiding here?" Asked Sasuke.

"Patience I haven't finished. What I am planning to do is make you both even stronger here hold my hands both of you." said the Sage.

Sasuke and Naruto both held out their hands. They both felt a sudden change in their powers.

"What have you given us" asked Sasuke?

"It is my final gift to both of you. When both of you worked together you cover each other's weaknesses. But what if you both are alone? So I decided to enhance your powers by giving both of you a part of each other's powers.

Sasuke-kun lacks chakra he always doesn't have enough compared to Naruto. So I expanded his Chakra storing capacity by ten-fold and improved his chakra regeneration abilities.

As for you Naruto you seem to lack in visual powers your visual abilities such as genjutsu countering or casting are far behind Sasuke. From now on concentrate the chakra into your eyes to use this power.

It will make you more skillful you will also be able to predict the moves of your opponent and copy jutsu's though not on the same level as the Sharingan. Your eyes will turn crimson red like the Sharingan though.

That's not all that I have improved. I have also improved your individual abilities.

Sasuke-kun's visual powers have been enhanced even more now he can wield the Rinnengan on both of his eyes and he can use them for a longer period of time.

Naruto don't look so disappointed I am giving you the power of all the tailed beasts by transferring their husks." Said the Sage.

"Husks" exclaimed Naruto.

"Yes husks with their husks it would just be like you being a jinchurki of the tailed beasts. Only they wouldn't be really sealed inside you. The Husks will convert the Natural Energy into their respective chakra types. So in a way you would be the tailed beast itself." said the Sage

"Whoa Gramps you are so cool" said Naruto. "How can you make us so strong so easily."

"I did not do much both of you had this much potential I only helped you gain it."

"We needed this kind of power and the need for it awakened your powers. Although I transferred your chakra's to help you get each other's powers" said the sage.

"So cool I can't wait to kick the asses of Kaguya's ancestors or whatever."

The sage cut in "Wait Naruto you are not ready yet you both will still fail such is the power of Kaguya's ancestors.

They will soon arrive to hunt you down so before that I will send you both back in time."

"Back in time" exclaimed both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yes it has two benefits one is that you can both train and the other is that you can prevent The Ototskui from ever finding out about you both" said the Sage.

"How many years back will you send us and How?" Asked Sasuke.

"5 years ago so that you both have enough time to train. I will use a special space time jutsu. By gathering all the chakra of the Tailed beast I will transfer you into your body's 5 years ago. You will retain all your powers but your physical strength might be the same as back then.

Remember one thing do not try to engage in battle with the Ototskui unless they start it and try to prevent them from discovering the power you have. Your real mission is to prevent not fight. The powers I have given and the training you will be undergoing is only for the worst case." said the Sage.

"Gramps what about Kurama and the other Bijuu?" Asked Naruto.

"I will use the tailed beast's power to send all of us back in time including me but we will be severely weakened so we can't help you. Kurama will also get into his own body inside you and watch your progress."

"Goodbye for now Naruto Sasuke." wished the Sage.

Goodbye said Naruto.

* * *

Naruto found himself lying on the bed in his apartment the clock showed it was around midnight.

Sasuke thought Naruto but fell asleep due to exhaustion. He woke up to the alarm clock ringing loudly beside his bed.

"Was that all a dream "thought Naruto.

"No it wasn't "said Kurama sharply.

"Gramps said that he would send us around 5 years back in time so that means I haven't graduated from the academy yet." Said Naruto.

Naruto looked at the calendar and exclaimed "Oh it's just 2 months before I graduate."

Naruto got up from his bed and stood up.

"What is this I feel so different standing ,was I this short before "thought Naruto

"Never mind I have to meet Sasuke. I wonder what he is doing." Thought Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke was awake and contemplating on his choice of clothes he had already become adjusted to his new life having thought about it the whole night.

Guess I will need to buy a katana and better shurikens how dull do these ones look thought Sasuke.

But first I need to find Naruto thought Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped straight from his window and set out towards Naruto's apartment.

Sasuke had a hard time remembering Naruto's house as he hadn't been in Konoha for a long time.

When he reached Naruto's house he found it locked.

"I could swear this one is Naruto's house. Could he have gone to the academy" thought Sasuke and set out once again towards the academy.

As Sasuke arrived near the academy he saw Naruto being dragged by one of the instructors at the academy.

Sasuke chuckled

"Always in trouble" said Sasuke to Naruto.

I was looking for you when I got dragged by the instructors we both are like an hour late. The instructor left Naruto and glanced at Sasuke.

"Sasuke kun you are very late but this is the first time' said the instructor and left them.

"Crap I had to pretend like everything is going normally and now I am late". said Sasuke.

"Naruto pretend like nothing has changed behave like your 12 year old self did." said Sasuke.

"Okay I will try "said Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke approached the door of their classroom They slid and the door opened.

A/N Please don't hesitate to leave a review, PM me if you think so that some part has incorrect grammar or spellings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New Beginnings

Recap:

Naruto and Sasuke are sent back in time, and this time they are even more powerful. They were sent by the sage of six paths to stop an ominous threat to humanity.

They have just entered through the door of their classroom in their classroom.

Naruto and Sasuke, both of you, are an hour late what happened? Asked Iruka-sensei.

Murmurs began in the classroom

"Sasuke-kun is late. How could he be late he is never late." Whispered Sakura to Ino.

"I had some other urgent work today." Said Sasuke sharply.

Iruka looked pissed because Sasuke was way too condescending but let it slide.

"Naruto I don't want to hear your lame excuses so let's not waste any more time and both of go sit."Said Iruka.

Both of them sat and occupied the last two seats remaining.

The lecture ended after five minutes.

"Class is dismissed for the break after the break we will have some practical lessons," said Iruka.

"Naruto there is something I have to talk about with you so come with me."Said Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke were on a tree near the academy.

"You see we have to begin our training immediately, so we need to buy equipment but don't have the money to buy it so what do we do now." Asked Sasuke.

"Well, we might have to go outside of the village to find work."Said Naruto.

"Okay I will meet you after the academy" said Sasuke.

Saying, so both parted their ways.

* * *

The practical training class was starting all the students had gathered around the training range.

"Listen up everyone today we will be practicing throwing kunai and shuriken you have your genin exams in two months and I want you all to pay extra attention especially Naruto ,you don't want to fail again do you ." said Iruka.

The class laughed at Naruto except Sasuke and Hinata.

Iruka took a kunai and hit it straight on target he then proceeded by throwing three shurikens which hit straight on the center of each of the three shuriken boards.

"To pass the genin exam you must hit on target with at least two of the seven shurikens kunai should at least hit on the board since the kunai isn't used for accurately hitting targets but can be thrown with paper bombs you will learn that later.

Mizuki, please hand out the kunai to everyone, and all of you form a line everyone will get three tries. "

The students formed a line with Sasuke at the end and Naruto just ahead of him. All the students started throwing the shuriken, but none of them were able to throw them at the center.

It was Naruto's turn next

"Good luck Naruto do your best." Said Iruka.

"The Shuriken aren't real so it would be hard." Said Naruto.

"Of course the shurikens aren't the real ones these are training shuriken so just throw."Said Iruka.

Naruto threw all three at the same time, and all of them hit the center of the three boards placed.

Everyone's jaws dropped because it was never expected from Naruto.

"Wow, Naruto." Was all Iruka could say.

"Thanks, sensei by the way what I meant was that those aren't training shuriken those are children's shuriken they are too blunt."Said Naruto.

"Don't be ridiculous Naruto you were able to hit all three of the targets how could you if they weren't at least training shuriken. " Said Iruka.

Mizuki looked shocked beyond belief.

Sasuke went and took the shuriken and was trying to hide them but Iruka noticed.

"Sasuke why are you taking those shurikens?"Asked Iruka.

"Damn you Naruto" cursed Sasuke "why can't he pretend to be normal."

Sasuke handed out the shuriken to Iruka but carefully switched them with his, but he couldn't switch the last one.

Iruka inspected one of the shurikens and found it to be the training shuriken.

"Seems fine to me." Said Iruka.

He then threw them at the targets, and two of them hit right on target, but one of them hit and split into half.

"What it broke could it be the dummy shuriken," said Iruka.

He carefully looked at it

"You were right Naruto, but only one of them was a dummy how were you able to hit it on target." Asked Iruka.

"Guess I used a lot of strength." Said Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke had already talked when Iruka had gone to check on the dummy shuriken.

"You fool you have to pretend that you are normal, the 12 years old you could never hit even three shurikens on the board. I replaced two of them with my shuriken so now I have two dummy shuriken." Said Sasuke to Naruto.

"Sorry we will talk about this later," said Naruto

"For now just brush this thing off somehow."Said Sasuke.

It was Sasuke's turn next, and he hit all of them right on the spot.

"The dummy shuriken will never hit, but I will just use lightning chakra to enhance their sharpness just like Naruto who used wind chakra enhancement." Thought Sasuke before hitting.

But luck was not on their side Iruka went to inspect Sasuke's shuriken and found two of them to be the dummy ones.

"Sasuke your shuriken were dummy shuriken yet you too hit them right on mark How?" Asked Iruka.

" Oh Were they I didn't know, and I don't now how," said Sasuke a bit pissed.

"I got it now Naruto got all of the three dummy shurikens, and Sasuke got all three real shurikens, but Sasuke accidently exchanged them. But that still, doesn't answer how dummy shuriken ended up in the supply room or how both of them managed to hit on target though Sasuke might have had a chance, Naruto I don't know how he managed to. I will investigate tomorrow." Thought Iruka.

"Mizuki how did three dummy shuriken end up in the supply?" Asked Iruka.

"That's what I am wondering sir." Said Mizuki.

"Be careful next time this is a warning said Iruka."

Today's class is dismissed.

Everyone parted their ways.

* * *

Sakura and Ino were gossiping as usual about Sasuke.

"Did you see that today Sasuke-kun approached Naruto and was talking to him." Said Ino.

"Yeah I did, but I don't get how the dead last is getting acknowledged by Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura.

"At least he is Sasuke-kun has never even talked to me once."Said Ino.

"Why would he talk to you?" Asked Sakura

"I look better than you forehead" Said Ino.

Sakura got pissed.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto were walking together.

"We need to talk about money," said Sasuke.

"I know a place outside the village which has a lot of job offers Jiraya sensei, and I went although that pervy sage only used it as an opportunity to gaze at the manager." Said Naruto

Sasuke chuckled.

" So we need to sneak out of the village. But before that let's go to the training ground and test some of our powers" Said Sasuke.

In the training ground, Naruto tried using the Rasengan and had no problems Sasuke too did not have any problems with the Chidori.

"I guess we need to use strength enhancement that's the only thing that we lack compared to our older selves." Said Sasuke.

"I can use strength enhancement pretty easily by using partial Sage mode, but I don't know about you, it requires a lot of chakra to use strength enhancement."Said Naruto

"I can use it too, my chakra regeneration is faster than the amount of chakra required to keep up strength enhancement by the way what is partial sage mode." Asked Sasuke.

"Good then. The partial sage mode is achieved by just absorbing the natural energy and directly converting it into physical strength it uses a minuscule amount of natural energy so you can't see any changes on my face or eyes." Said Naruto.

"We will use chakra enhancement on our legs to increase our speed and run out of the village from the back. We can't sneak because of the barrier, and I have a plan to enter as well". Said Sasuke

"Let's go then," said Naruto activating the partial Sage mode.

" Wait we will transform into our older selves no one knows us in that form," said Sasuke.

"You are right." Said Naruto and used transformation Jutsu.

Sasuke used Genjutsu to mask his appearance.

* * *

A few moments later Sasuke and Naruto were out of the village, but the ANBU was hot on their trail.

"Stop intruders you cannot leave, " said Anko the one leading the ANBU.

"Naruto we have to run faster, or they will catch up," said Sasuke.

"I can run thrice as fast as now I don't think even the ANBU are that fast, " said Naruto

"Good I can run that fast too because my body was trained from before so on my mark we will burst with speed," said Sasuke

Go screamed Sasuke.

Both of them ran super fast, and the ANBU lost them.

They headed out to the place which Naruto had in mind.

" We have arrived it's that building," said Naruto.

Both Naruto and Sasuke stood outside a huge building.

On the third Floor, there was a Board written on it was Jobs.

"Come follow me," said Naruto, they reached the door knocked on it, and a voice asked them to get inside.

" What can I do for you young men," said the manager.

"We are looking for jobs," said Sasuke.

" What type of Job do you want" Asked the manager directly looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"We need to earn a lot of money so tell us about the highest paying job," said Sasuke sharply.

" The highest paying job I am afraid I can't give it to you." Said the manager.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

" The Job is to dig three wells near the sand village, but that's for companies not for ninja's like you ."

" How much is the pay?" Asked Sasuke.

"2.1 Million Ryo." Said the manager.

" We will do it," said Sasuke.

" How will you do it," Asked the Manager.

" Leave it to us." said Sasuke.

" Okay, I will give you a chance the employers are near the sand village show this to the Village Chief of Tsuga." Said the manager and gave them a letter.

" Never heard of Tsuga," said Naruto.

"Here is a map if you don't know where Tsuga is. Collect the money from the village chief directly.". Said the manager

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke showed the letter to the village chief.

" Where is the drilling equipment?" asked the village chief of Tsuga.

"Oh don't worry about it just show us the spots where we have to drill." Said Naruto.

"Come with me. " Said the Chief.

"Those three spots are marked just dig them there." Said the Village chief.

" Our drilling technique is a secret technique. So it's best that you don't see it." Said Sasuke.

"No one's watching you; you have my word I have other work to do so both of you can do your work freely." Said the Chief and left.

"For digging wells, we need destruction type jutsu so let's start with something small like my Rasengan or your Chidori." Said Naruto

.

"Why don't we work on one well individually and on the last one we work as a team." Said Naruto.

"Sure" said Sasuke

Both of them proceeded to dig.

Naruto began with the Rasengan, but it wasn't useful on sand.

"Got to do something about the sand." Thought Naruto.

Hagoromo's words about the new powers flashed in Naruto's mind.

"I could use the one tail's power to clean out the sand and reach solid rock." Thought Naruto.

Naruto tried feeling the One Tail's power inside him. He tried controlling the sand around him, but it was of no use the sand did not even budge.

"I wonder how did Gaara control the sand. He used to wave his hands for massive attacks, but he could mentally control small attacks."Thought Naruto.

Naruto tried using his hands, and this time the sand moved a bit.

"Ah, I get it the trick is to let chakra flow into the sand" Thought Naruto.

Naruto put in a lot of chakra the sand started to move all of a sudden Naruto got pulled into a mindscape

Standing before him was Shikaku the one tailed beast.

"Oh, Naruto it's you trying to use my power." Said Shikau.

"How am I here and where are we." Asked Naruto.

"You are in my dream I summoned you here through my with your questions, I will answer them later I don't have time to keep you in here." Answered Shikaku sharply.

Shikaku then proceeded by placing his finger on Naruto's forehead Naruto started experiencing flashbacks, and when he opened his eyes, Shikaku was gone.

"He left me with some of his memories. All of those memories are of him using his sand did he do that ?" Thought Naruto.

Naruto then tried to control the sand once again and to his surprise it responded to him perfectly it felt like second nature to him.

"Oh, I see what you did there Shikaku." Thought Naruto.

Naruto thought of a way to dig a hole when Shikaku's memories of all of his Jutsu's flashed in Naruto's head.

 **Sand Drill** Naruto said, and the sand started revolving around it formed into a drill and started digging into the sand.

The hole became bigger and bigger, and then it reached solid bedrock.

"The Sand Drill can even cut through the rock, but I want to try other Jutsu's too." Thought Naruto.

Naruto transformed into the full sage mode and punched through the rocks and threw them around the hole. He went on for another 30 feet.

"Guess this place is parched, no water is there even at this depth" thought Naruto.

 **Odama Rasenshuriken** Naruto made a big crater almost 50 feet deep making the depth of the well 130 feet, but there was no water yet.

Naruto got pissed and used **The Tailed Beast Bomb**. It made the hole another 400 feet deep, but there was no water.

There is still no water what do I do now. I will try to dig another hole.

"Oye Naruto I have been watching you dig for a long time now," said Kurama

"Yeah the water is very deep underground," said Naruto.

"I think what we need is Isobou's water chakra if there is any water we can tell," said Kurama.

"But how do I talk to Isobou," asked Naruto.

"Listen Naruto carefully I can contact Isobou our minds are connected, but you cannot talk to him directly because Isobou needs to use chakra to talk with you but not with me, so I will transfer the memories to you after I speak to him and get his memories," said Kurama.

"Thanks, Kurama, " Said Naruto.

After a few moments in Naruto's mindscape, Kurama touched Naruto's forehead and transferred all the memories.

"Now try sensing water," said Kurama.

"I don't know I am not sensing anything I am not sure if the memory trick worked or not." Said Naruto.

"Maybe there is no water. Anyways Naruto I haven't told you about this technique so listen carefully. I can use all the elements including all the tailed beast's releases but not on the level like they do but the thing that limits me is that I don't have the chakra type nor can I convert my chakra into different types. Give me a chance I will take over your body, and we will find out if there is water or not ." Said Kurama.

"Cool take over my body but how do you know you can manipulate all the elements when you never had any other type of chakra." Asked Naruto.

"Long story put short The Sage along with the other Bijuu taught each other how to use the other elements," said Kurama

Kurama took over Naruto's body and tried feeling the presence of water.

"Though luck kid there is no water," Said Kurama.

"Whaaat the village chief is going to be very disappointed now what do we do," said Naruto.

"There is this special ability that Isobou has it allows him to use almost any amount of water , he does it by making a space-time barrier with his chakra which can transport only water from rivers and seas. I will try to open it up and see if it works." Said Kurama.

"KOOL ability but Kurama don't use sea water you know it's very salty," Said Naruto.

"I am not as dumb as you, " Said Kurama

"I can feel the water in a nearby river I will transport it right here." Said Kurama

Water started flowing into the well swiftly it filled up the well completely.

Sasuke came up to tell Naruto there was no water. But he saw the well filled up with water

"What how is there so much water," asked Sasuke to Naruto.

"Oh, it's just river water transported here with the help of Isobou and Kurama."

"You didn't find any water, did you. Don't worry we will try to use my power once again on your wells."Said Naruto.

The village chief counted the cash and gave it in a suitcase all 2,100,000 Ryo.

"I can't believe you dug that much in one day, must be the secret technique, " said The Chief.

Naruto and Sasuke left the village.

"Now we can buy the ninja gear plus we had so much training. I used my strength enhancement to dig and the Susanoo's power, all in all, it was nice," said Sasuke

Naruto grinned " I can't wait to get my new outfit ."

A/N I was trying to reach a new word limit. So it took a lot of time to complete. 3000 words. Next update might take even longer so please wait. Please leave a review.


End file.
